The Universe and Forever
by trankwility
Summary: Sometimes a simple answer to a simple question can change the way you feel about a person forever. Aerith could confirm that for you if you want. [ cloudxaerith ] [short,random drabble] Enjoy! :][AU] info on onespecialday inside.


_Disclaimer : I do not own this lovely couple, Cloud and Aerith, they belong to Square (enix).  
Happy reading :)  
_

**The Universe and Forever.**

* * *

The young couple was together in their room having a leisurely moment of reading. 

The blonde was respectively sitting on his side of the bed, with the thin blanket covering his legs, while holding a rather thin book in his hands. His blue eyes were fixated on the wall of words that were printed on every page. He read them with concentration, as if those words would unlock a secret that he was dying to find out.

The brunette, on the other hand, was on her side of the bed, though her feet were planted atop her pillow as she was lying on top of her stomach with her chin propped on her arms, while reading a magazine with the most amused look on her face.

Aerith quietly flipped the pages of the magazine, and let out a dreamy sigh. She had just finished reading an article about a couple whom had lost each other and how the boy waited for the girl to come back, even when everyone else had lost hope, the boy didn't and he continued to wait for his love. Finally, after seven years, they had got back together, how beautiful.

Aerith covered her cheeks with her hands, the story had touched her heart and now she was in a lovey-dovey kinda state. She closed her emerald eyes, and wondered what Cloud would have done if they were separated from each other; would he wait? Or would he move on?

The thought of Cloud moving on without her pained her heart, but she knew it wouldn't happen, Cloud loved her… Right?

Aerith thought for awhile, she propped her elbows on the mattress of the bed, feeling it sink in, and turned her head around to look at Cloud, who was still concentrating on the book. A sad expression crossed her face when her mind began to run through a scene where Cloud had actually left her and moved on. Not taking it any longer and wanting to find out how much Cloud loved her, Aerith shifted her body so that she was now lying on her side, facing Cloud and had her head resting on her hand. She called out to him quietly, and with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Cloud…?"

Cloud looked away from his book the instant that he heard Aerith call his name. He rested his eyes on her face and questioned in a deep voice.

"Yeah?"

Aerith feigned a small smile at him, and shifted back on to her stomach so that she was looking away from him and back to her magazine, though she wasn't really looking _at_ it. Again, her soft voice ringed throughout the quiet room.

"How long will you love me?"

Cloud quirked his brow in a confused manner, and thought for awhile. Her question had taken him by surprise but it didn't take him long before he came up with a reply. His eyes remained on Aerith's pink ribbon as he questioned her with a slightly playful tone, _slightly._

"How long is the universe?"

Aerith smiled at his question, leave it to Cloud to ask a stupid question. With interest, Aerith got up from her lying position and was now sitting next to Cloud. She looked at him with her sincere eyes and smile, and locked gazes with his when she had seen his eyes find its way onto hers. She laughed quietly, and replied with amusement.

"Silly, the universe doesn't end."

Cloud chuckled and set down his book on the small bed-side table, he turned over to his side and brought one arm over Aerith's body, and laid his hand right next to her. He looked her right in the eye, and smiled his rare smiles and imitated her.

"Silly…" He stopped, he could see Aerith's lips stretch upwards as his face inched closer into hers until the tips of their noses were touching.

"That's how long I'll love you – _forever_." With the last part whispered, Cloud finally closed the gap between their faces and met his lips with hers.

In Aerith's mind, she couldn't help but beam with happiness because she knew that Cloud would love her forever, 'til the end.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** I'm aliveeee ! I was missing for a long time, wasn't I? Sorry about that ! Really, I am. I hope you could forgive me. 

Anyways, got this idea from this cute little quote I read somewhere. Gosh, I seem to be writing my stories off of things huh? I feel like I'm cheating for some reason. :P  
Mm.. About my story "One Special Day", all you readers will probably have to wait a couple more days because I have to think up of an idea for the next chapter. I forgot my previous idea, so I have to figure out another one. Again, I'm really sorry, I hate to keep you guys waiting but I have to ! Sorry (x300000)

-- Hmm, So I hope you enjoyed this story, hopefully there will be more coming from me. :)  
Okie doke, I'll see y'all later in another story :D - lessthanthree sign -

_  
_


End file.
